


livin' for the thrill

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael Guerin, Butt Plugs, D/s elements, Enthusiastic Consent, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, POV Alex Manes, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Michael Guerin, Top Alex Manes, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Alex has work to do, but Michael keeps distracting him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	livin' for the thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmiceverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/gifts).



> For Jess, who had some very specific smutty prompts. I hope this is everything you wanted!

Alex is certain that, if he had so much as ten uninterrupted minutes to focus on his work, he’d be able to get it done. But, as it is, Michael has been pacing behind him for the past half hour, letting out occasional sighs and even one or two petulant questions about if Alex is almost done.

Finally, when Michael asks the third time, Alex turns to look at him, eyebrow raised, “Go get the toy we bought last week and some lube?” He leaves it as a question, allowing Michael to refuse, even though he doubts he will.

And, as he expects, Michael scrambles toward their bedroom, returning moments later with the black vibrating butt plug, the remote that came with it, and a bottle of lube.

“Good boy,” Alex says softly, voice low, delighting in the way Michael shivers in response to the praise. Alex turns away from his computer, eyes on Michael. “Now, I want you to get yourself ready and press it inside of you, okay?”

Michael frowns for a moment, looks as if he’s about to ask a question, but he does as Alex says, pushing his boxers down and coating his fingers with lube.

“Give me a good show, Michael,” Alex says, feeling his own dick twitch in interest at the little whimper that escapes Michael.

It’s a beautiful sight, watching Michael work himself open slowly, hearing the noises he makes, watching the way he stills for one moment, or chases a specific sensation.

“God, Michael, you’re beautiful,” Alex breathes. And, in return, Michael moans.

It’s not long before Michael is sliding the toy into place and Alex reaches out for his boxers, pulling them up over Michael’s now hard cock, covering him again.

“I want you to go into our bedroom,” Alex says softly. “And I want you to lay down on our bed. On your back. And you aren’t going to touch yourself. Is that okay? And no powers either. That’s cheating.” They’ve talked about this in the past, about Michael’s desires, the things he wants Alex to do to him. And this was most definitely on the list. But, still, he wants to be certain.

“Fuck, yes, _please_ ,” Michael whines.

“If it ever gets to be too much for you, you know what you need to do?”

Michael nods quickly.

“I need you to say it, Michael,” Alex replies, reaching up to brush Michael’s curls back from his face a bit, smiling at the way Michael leans into his touch.

“I need to say ‘red’,” Michael answers.

“Good boy,” Alex says again, enjoying the way Michael whimpers. He pulls him down for a kiss before urging him toward the bedroom.

Alex returns his attention to his work for a few minutes, giving Michael some time to lay down, even to get a little bit frustrated at the fact that nothing is happening. Then he grabs the remote, turning the toy on, just on its lowest setting.

Michael is still mostly silent, a moan once or twice, but, mostly, Alex can hear him moving around on the bed, like he’s trying to follow the letter of the law but not the spirit, trying to drive the toy deeper inside of him without his hands or his powers.

Alex keeps on working, occasionally reaching over to change the setting on the toy, to speed up the vibration a bit.

He only has a few minutes of work left when he hears Michael’s, “Oh, fuck,” followed by an especially loud whine.

“Color?” Alex calls.

“Fuck, Alex, so fucking green!” Michael shouts back, and Alex grins, rewarding him by turning it up a bit higher before returning to his work.

He manages to finish what he’s working on, in spite of the sounds Michael is making in their bedroom, the moans, the desperate whimpers.

Alex stretches as he stands, making his way toward their bedroom, remote control in hand, turning it up just a bit as he steps into the room, just in time to hear a desperate sob escape Michael’s lips.

He looks completely wrecked, spread out on their bed, heels digging into the comforter for purchase, as he lifts his hips and then moves, trying to press himself into the mattress a moment later, letting out a frustrated whine. His fingers are white from how tight he’s clinging to the comforter, his skin flushed and damp with sweat, his lower lip swollen from the way he seems to keep biting down on it.

Alex can see how hard he is in his blue boxers, can see a damp spot from precum where the tip of his cock presses against the worn fabric.

“You look beautiful, Michael,” Alex breathes out, fingers itching to touch the man in front of him. But part of him just wants to keep watching this show.

“Please, ‘Lex,” Michael gets out between sobs and pants. “Need to come!”

“Color?” Alex asks again, used to Michael’s pleading even when he’s thoroughly enjoying Alex tormenting him a bit and even wants more.

“Green!” Michael cries out again, hips thrusting into the bed, letting out another sob when Alex turns the toy off for a moment, just enough to make Michael freeze and meet his eyes.

And then he turns it back on and Michael’s ass flies off of the comforter, something close to a scream escaping his mouth. “I need- I- ‘Lex,” he whines.

“Your hands stay on the comforter,” Alex replies firmly. “But how would you like my mouth on you?” Truthfully, his mouth is watering at the sight of Michael’s cock straining against those boxers.

“Please, Alex,” Michael cries out. “Want your mouth, want you. Please.” He’s looking at Alex desperately, letting out a little shout a moment later when Alex changes the speed of the toy for just a moment.

“Since you’ve been so good and you asked so nicely,” Alex says, walking over to the bed and moving next to him, taking a moment to look at Michael before lowering his mouth to the fabric of his boxers, guiding Michael into his mouth.

He can taste the bitter, salty taste of the precum mixed with the fabric. He takes his time, slowly taking Michael in deeper until he hits the back of his throat, sucking as well as he can with the fabric in the way.

It’s not long before Michael lets out a strangled cry and Alex can feel him coming, can taste the cum mixed in with the fabric.

He pulls off of him, turning off the toy, looking up at Michael as he lets out a whimper. He has this look he gets sometimes, after he’s come, when he still wants more. Michael has told him before how much he enjoys that feeling, being overstimulated to almost the point of pain.

“Are you sure?” Alex asks, just to make certain.

“Fuck, yes, Alex,” Michael practically growls out. “I want you to fuck me until I forget my own name.”

Alex just laughs at that, practically tearing Michael’s boxers off and reaching for the bottle of lube, pulling his sweatpants down enough to free himself and coating his own length before pulling the toy out of Michael, slamming into him a moment later.

Michael lets out a loud moan, hips grinding against Alex’s, matching Alex thrust for thrust.

Alex can feel Michael’s hands move to his back, fingers grasping for purchase, nails too short to dig in properly.

Michael feels so good, so _right_ , inhuman heat tight around him, body desperately moving against Alex’s own, the litany of sounds that escape him as Alex fucks into him.

Michael is already hard again thanks to that alien refractory period, cock full and leaking between them, his legs moving to wrap around Alex as best as they can, thighs holding him tight and close.

Alex reaches down between them, down to right above where they are joined, pressing his thumb against Michael’s perineum with just enough pressure to make Michael sob out in pleasure, back arching as he tries to pull Alex closer still, body clenching around Alex’s cock as he comes yet again, painting them both with it and pulling Alex over the edge with him.

When Alex manages to pull himself away from Michael, he makes himself walk over to the bathroom, cleaning himself up and returning with a damp rag, wiping Michael clean. Michael lets out a contented hum when Alex sits down on the edge of the bed, only waiting until Alex pulls his shirt off and tosses it to the side to plaster himself against Alex’s back.

He loves this about Michael, how tactile he is, how affectionate. He struggles sometimes to accept the idea he deserves it, but he tries to show Michael how much he appreciates it anyway, lifting one of Michael’s hands from his waist to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

Michael is silent as Alex removes his sweatpants, boxers, and prosthetic, only pulls away when Alex turns, scooting over to give him room to lay next to him.

“You okay?” Alex asks, even if Michael’s expression says he is, perfectly content, if a bit blissed out.

Michael lets out an affirmative hum and Alex doesn’t push for more, simply reaching up and brushing Michael’s curls with his fingers, smiling at the way Michael closes his eyes and presses into his touch.

“‘Lex?” Michael asks a moment later, sounding like he’s almost asleep.

“Yeah?” Alex replies, continuing to play with Michael’s curls.

“Love you.”

“I love you too, Michael,” Alex replies in little more than a whisper, but, by the smile on Michael’s face after he says it, he knows Michael heard him.

Alex knows they’ll have to get up again in a bit, have dinner, clean up more thoroughly, but he lets himself scoot closer to Michael, to curl around him and drift off to sleep, surrounded by that familiar, inhuman warmth and the smell of rain.


End file.
